Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 April 2018
23:51:39 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 23:51:39 Can* 23:51:50 Just ask some random fanartist to make images for a wiki. 23:51:50 But of course. 23:51:52 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 23:52:17 Actually, might not be able to 23:52:32 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 23:52:37 If anything, we might have to commission them 23:53:28 Apparently she made them as DA journal skins 23:53:45 Have you ever considered, making them yourself? 23:53:58 I'm no good, lol 23:53:59 *asking programmers for art* 23:53:59 *always works* 23:54:19 Also I'm mobile :P 23:54:25 Oh right yeah. 23:55:25 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 23:55:46 ok i really need to focus on this conversation 23:56:06 -!- Linababy.xox has joined Special:Chat 23:56:14 hi 23:56:14 Hey 23:56:59 i just got into this show im dead oml its so good i want ladybug and cat noir to date so bad 23:57:10 I think we all do xD 23:57:27 haha ofc 23:57:37 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 23:57:50 How much have you seen so far? 23:58:09 Hmm? Focus on this convo? 23:58:15 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 23:58:27 Im on season 1 episode 25 23:58:47 Where are you watching the show? 23:58:53 yes] 23:58:56 oops 23:59:02 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 23:59:11 Actually, you know what, nevermind. 23:59:28 Ehh? 23:59:44 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 23:59:45 We're currently half way through season 2 airing, so if you're in US it's on US Netflix, elsewhere, I'm not entirely sure. 23:59:46 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 23:59:49 oh sorry canada 00:00:04 i dont have season 2 00:00:12 Do you have a Netflix account in general 00:00:17 yes 00:00:21 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 00:00:24 Proxy it 00:00:32 Yeah that means so much to most people. 00:00:42 It should still support the show 00:00:45 Yeah it does. 00:01:00 ive done that but it doesnt work sometimes ill try again 00:01:16 When have you tried last? 00:01:50 november lol 00:01:55 im trying now 00:02:02 Wasn't out then on Netflix 00:02:18 It came out in the US this month 00:02:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:03:29 no i tried watching other shows 00:03:37 Oh, that is odd 00:03:42 lol 00:04:19 it knows im using a proxy 00:04:33 That is really odd 00:04:36 Netflix normally don't care if you use a proxy. 00:04:39 very 00:04:58 im using hotspot vpn on my browser 00:05:12 ill try another one 00:05:13 Is that on in their tos? 00:05:26 tos? 00:05:59 I'm pretty sure they basically said "use a proxy if you want, but don't come crying to us if it doesn't work" 00:06:05 Terms of Service 00:06:10 Oh 00:06:16 That is actually funny 00:06:24 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 00:06:38 Netflix can get odd in general anyway 00:07:12 really 00:07:27 Blockbuster is worse when you learn that they had a chance to buy Netflix then declined, lol 00:07:37 wow 00:07:46 thats bad 00:07:55 Yeah, and funny 00:08:40 Brb 00:09:10 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 00:09:16 wow then why did they go bank rupt 00:09:28 yeah why 00:09:37 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 00:09:47 there isnt any in canada anymore 00:10:00 I can only assume they declined buying Netflix then Netflix took over massively and they lost all of their profits. 00:10:06 oh wow that must be whyits like that 00:10:14 yea 00:10:41 At the time it was still the order move for Netflix to mail to you 00:10:47 Movies* 00:11:02 So before streaming 00:11:07 oh 00:11:13 now i get it 00:11:14 wow 00:11:22 me too 2018 04 25